1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring and controlling levels of liquid in a reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents have addressed the problem of liquid level sensing and swimming pool level maintenance. Page, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,286 and 3,848,627 describes a sensor utilizing conductive probes. Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,360 depicts capacitive strips with derivative signal processing. Hile et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,676 discloses the use of a capacitive sensing element compared against a fixed capacitive reference. Hochstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,147 describes a capacitive liquid level sensor using two pair of parallel plate sets, one for sensing and the other for dielectric constant of the liquid. Erath, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,147 discloses a single element capacitive liquid level sensor using discharge time as a measure for use in a well. Pomerantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,008 describes multiple capacitive elements using shunting elements and common electrode immersed in a conductive liquid. Maxhimer U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,238 describes a wired, remote pool level sensor using a fixed time for filling after sensing. Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,008 teaches the use of dual capacitive elements along with common element using a D-type flip-flop as a phase discriminator and requiring an offset adjusting element. However, none of these offer an easily installable and simple solution to maintaining liquid level.